


Expression

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: thanks to those who read this, this is just something that I wanted to get out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Thanks to those who read my stuff and those who read this! I just wanted to put this out there, because for the longest time I have trapped myself in my own head, and it put stresses on me that I didn't even realize I had until I finally got the courage to post something here and release my imagination (although it's rather dark at times).
Kudos: 1





	Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, also, I don't know if there's somewhere specific I'm supposed to put this, I just put none as the fandom because the fandom thing is required to have something in it

To those who read this,

If you find yourself beginning to fantasize and you think you’d be comfortable writing it out for people to see, then do it. If you don’t feel comfortable enough to let others read it, still, write it out. I personally started writing, because my brain would come up with so many fantasies that I thought I was going insane. So I started writing them out, and getting them out of my head.

I get it if you feel shy about it. But there’s absolutely nothing wrong with having a powerful imagination. As long as it doesn’t translate to hurting anyone. But at school and at home, I have always been silent, locked up in my own mind. Eventually I picked up a pencil and started writing out my ideas and thoughts. In hindsight, the first thing I posted was bad, and I pulled it down not long after I posted it. But I put it out there, because I felt that I needed to get the words out. I also found that singing marginally helped, but not that much, and I only did it in private. Note that I am not putting down those who sing to express themselves. Nor am I putting down or excluding those who find other ways to express themselves. However, I personally did not find that things like drawing helped (it also doesn’t help that my attempts at art suck).

Nothing will ever be perfect, but that’s because if everything that you did was perfect, it wouldn’t be uniquely you. And while that may seem harsh at first, it’s the truth. You should still try to do your best though.

Even this, which I have looked through and edited, and I will probably look back on later, isn’t perfect, and in the future I may look back on it and think, ew, my writing sucks. But that’s how you know that you’ve improved, if you can look at something that you did in the past and you can see a difference.

Thank you to those of you who have read this, and don’t let yourself or your imaginative inner voice go silent. Write what you enjoy, not what you think others expect you to write. (except if it's for school. Then definitely write the way that the teacher wants you to. ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk, you can leave a comment, find me on Twitter (@SCUBACatwoman), or Tumblr.  
> Also also, sorry I lied, I'm just dumb and forgot I created a Tumblr account. I think this will work: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/scubacatwoman  
> If it doesn't, sorry, and I'm still scubacatwoman


End file.
